Better Than A Superhero
by quietlieshere
Summary: <html><head></head>He didn't like her very much. She was his best friend's annoying little sister. He didn't see her for six years. But now she's back and she's not what he expected. She changed...evolved. She really was a Swan. Canon AH M for some language.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is definitely different to PP and I'm hoping it's in a good way. I did have the first few chapters written before I finished my other story but I changed my mind and it took me a while to work how best to introduce my characters. **

**It also took me a while because well, the lives of adults are more complex than teenagers, and I don't mean to be offensive. But with teenage stories you have the safety of the high school backdrop to fall back onto and adults have so much more to worry about; jobs, money, rent, etc. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

**BPOV**

I didn't want to wake up. Dreams are so much better than reality. They're that special place you can escape to where everything is perfect. It's like when you're reading a really good book, and you're so absorbed by it, that when you finish you feel like you lost a friend. But, alas, something always wakes you up. Every morning without fail your dreams are interrupted by lights, sounds, smells and even the call of nature. What was making up on this particular morning happened to be the latter. I wrenched my eyes open and waited for them to focus. I saw his guitar placed carelessly against the wall opposite me. I really needed to teach that boy how to look after his shit. Does he have any idea how expensive it is to replace a guitar these days? He's had Her since he was fifteen so I'd say not. I sat up and winced as I placed my feet on the cold wooden floor. I stretched accidently knocking a photo of us at my graduation over.

I'll pick that up later.

I got up off the couch. Yes, that's right, the couch...I moved in yesterday and he has to wait till today to call his friends to help set up my damn bed. He said yesterday was all about him and me, which I supposed is justified seeing as we haven't been able to spend much time with each other for the past few years. But still.

I waddled to the bathroom only stubbing my toe on one box before I reached the bathroom, slamming the door to wake him up. I did my business and left making as much noise as possible. I heard him groan in his bedroom and I laughed diabolically as I settled on one of his stools. When one of us was awake the other had to be as well, it was one of our rules.

"God damn early risers." He grumbled as he plodded into the kitchen, opening the fridge and rubbing his belly. I snickered and he shot me a dirty look over his back as he put some toast in the toaster.

"Well maybe if I hadn't had to sleep on your shitty couch I might have been able to sleep in."

I pointed to his coffee maker and he started it up.

"C'mon Bells it's my bed!"

"Yeah well I'm your sister. You should have been the good big brother and given it up for the lady."

He looked around his apartment with his brows furrowed. I popped a grape from the fruit bowl into my mouth as I watched him.

"Lady? I see no lady in my apartment."

"Hey!" I threw a grape at him and it hit him the forehead. "And it's _our _apartment now."

He picked a few grapes off the stem while giving me a dirty look. "You're in for it now!"

"I didn't mean it Jazz!" I squealed as I leapt from the stool and ran for the lounge room. "My hand just slipped!" I ran for the cover of the couch and he stood on the opposite side.

"Yeah well maybe my hand will slip too!" He raised an eyebrow as he darted to the right but for once in my life I was faster than him and I sprinted to the bathroom locking the door behind me.

I giggled as he pounded on the door.

"That's not fair Bells! Let me in! I didn't have anywhere to hide!"

"No way Jazz, suck my dick!" I yelled back.

"That's really not helping with the whole lady thing, you know. I promise I won't hurt you..."

"Really Jasper? She's been her not twenty four hours and you've already scared her?" I heard the teasing voice of Emmett boom, through the front and bathroom doors. I screamed and opened the door quickly, stepping back just in time to see Jasper fall to the floor.

"Ha!" I pointed while quickly stepping over his dazed face and running to the front door.

"Emmy!" I screamed as I yanked the front door open and saw Emmett standing there.

"Belly!" He boomed as he picked me up in a bear hug and spun me around. I laughed and held tightly onto him. I had really missed him. I hadn't seen him for four years but I kept in contact with him through email and texts. When we were kids I had always tagged along with Jasper and, despite the two year age difference he didn't mind. A lot of brothers would have hated having their younger sister hang out with them but Jazz didn't. We're really close. He's my best friend.

For some reason Jasper's best friend Emmett thought I was pretty cool too and he inadvertently became my other big brother, and I really mean big. He stood at six foot four and despite his scary size he was really a big teddy bear. Except when boys were around. Strangely it was Em, not Jasper who was really protective when it came to me dating.

"I missed you." I whispered into his neck. He put me down and smiled at me, his cheeks dimpling.

"I missed you too." He kissed my forehead and looked over my head. "Jasper! Where's my coffee?" He demanded as he moved into the apartment.

I looked up, gasping, as I met the eyes of the person who used to haunt my dreams as a teen. He'd gotten older but he really hadn't changed. Same untidy, bronze hair, piercing green eyes, moody expression...well almost. His expression was more of shock at the moment. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. Maybe he was surprised that I wasn't the same gawky teenage I had been when he had last seen me six years ago.

Edward was Jasper's other best friend but unfortunately we didn't click as well as Emmett and I had. In fact I'm pretty sure he had hated me.

Jasper and Emmett attributed to the age difference.

I attributed it to his huge ego.

Back when we were teenagers Edward Cullen was cool. I was not. And Edward Cullen does not associate with people below him. He found my presence a constant annoyance, not that he ever really told anyone. But his eyes expressed it all. The little flash of anger when I would take my seat across from him at lunch or the exasperation when I would get of the car with Jazz at the movies told me everything. He was never mean to me, just indifferent. He only spoke when spoken to when I was concerned and he didn't look at me unless it was necessary.

I did have friends my own age, but I still preferred hanging out with the boys. I never understood why, I just did. Besides, most of the girl who I tried to be friends with just wanted me to get at them so I never really saw the point of trying. Especially when they would just stab you in the back. I remember being in a bathroom stall and hearing Irina tell her friends that Edward Cullen would never go for a girl like me and the only reason I was with them was because they felt sorry for me. I didn't bother reminding her that Jasper was my brother so I doubted he felt that way and I left with my head held high. I didn't show how much that comment hurt. I knew Edward wouldn't date me, but I couldn't help the crush I had on him.

"Edward. Nice to see you again. Coming in?" I said politely and I watched as he schooled his features into his normal moody expression and sent me a tight lipped smile. Really? I thought being twenty four years old he would have been over the whole dorky sister thing. He walked past me and I rolled my eyes at the empty hallway. It's not like I hated him, even when we were teenagers...he just frustrated me. I narrowed my eyes as I took in Emmett drinking my coffee. He shrugged apologetically.

"You're lucky I love you, or you would be dead." I warned.

"Hey! Where's the love for me?" Jazz asked indignantly as he emerged fully dressed from his room.

"No love for you!" I pointed at him and raised an eyebrow.

"But-"he whimpered and held a hand to his chest.

"You heard the man."

"What is with you guys and calling me a man today? I'm not a man!" I placed my hands on my hips and moved to stand in front of Emmett.

"Clearly." I heard Edward mutter from behind me. I spun around and he whipped his eyes up to mine. I looked down at myself and realised I was still wearing my thin, playsuit pyjamas. My eyes widened. I tell you, it's a great way to greet people you haven't seen in years, in your pyjamas.

"Shit." I sighed. I picked up my bag. "I'm going to go and shower and put some clothes on now." I backed into the bathroom and shut the door before leaning against it.

What a way to start the day. Ah well, it could have been worse.

**Sooo I really hope you liked it and are kind enough to leave a review. **

**I also hope if you hated it you are kind enough to review and let me know why. **

**Thank you for reading. It means a lot to me. I'll try to update soon.**

**xoxo**

**quietlieshere**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thank you for your kind reviews; it makes me glad that you guys are enjoying it.**

**EPOV**

Bella Whitlock-Swan.

My best friend's little sister.

Shy, frumpy and slightly irritating.

Just a girl.

At least that's how I remember her. But the woman who just locked herself in the bathroom was a far cry from that. When Jazz had told me she was coming to live with him, I was expecting an older version of what I left behind in Forks. I expected her to change but not so much that she was barely recognisable.

Yes, her hair was still that chocolate colour and it was still long, but it appeared to have more shape and she no longer hid her face behind it. I could clearly see her expressions. Her eyes. I don't remember the last time I actually looked into them. Probably some time when we were kids.

I could clearly see the outline of her body...her curves and her skin. I don't remember ever seeing that much of her skin. Usually she wore baggy, thick clothes that engulfed her small frame. And her legs. Her legs were...leggy.

I had never seen someone so...beautiful in my life. She was absolutely gorgeous. When I first saw her I was speechless.

I heard the shower and I swallowed. Bella was in there...undressed...

"Um Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know the door is blocking your view, but is it really necessary to try and burn holes in it? I'm quite fond of that door."

I choked and spun around quickly. Shit.

"I wasn't- I mean...I was- wait no! I was, erm, thinking."

"I gathered that." Jazz laughed and Em smirked. "I don't care what you visualise but just keep your thoughts to yourself man. I really don't need those images."

"I wasn't thinking about _that_!" I hissed, hearing the groaning of pipes as Bella shut off the shower.

They both nodded but I could tell from the expressions on their faces that they didn't believe me. Awesome. My best friend thought I was fantasising about his sister in the shower.

"You said you needed our help. What exactly are we doing?" I changed the conversation, not willing to continue arguing with them in case Bella came out and heard.

"Well we gotta get Bella's bed and assemble it. I don't think she'd take too kindly to sleeping on my couch again."

"Damn straight I wouldn't you asshole." I turned and saw Bella emerging from the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. I was bombarded with the smell of flowers and woman. She smelled...delicious.

And that's a little creepy, Edward.

"Me? An asshole? Look at these two!" Jasper joked and I braced for Bella's agreement, on my part at least. I wasn't exactly the nicest person when we were young. In fact, I pretty much ignored her most of the time. I was so conceited in high school that I couldn't even be nice to my best friend's little sister. I was an asshole.

"I'm sure that one of them would have given me their bed."

Hell. Yes.

In fact, if you still need one, I've got a perfectly good one at my house.

Whoa. Where did that come from?

Bad Edward. Duh. Of course it was from the deeply perverted and sick part of my mind.

Bella shot me a little smile and I returned it tentatively. She didn't seem to be holding a grudge. I took in her outfit of jeans, a black tank and a blue cardigan.

She looked nice.

Twisting, she threw the towel back into the bathroom and my eyes were drawn to her hip where I could see thin lines of black.

Fuck me she had a tattoo. On her hip. Either that or she draws pictures on herself which is a little weird.

"So hot." I mumbled and Jazz snorted while Em eyeballed me. I flushed. That wasn't meant to slip out.

"What was that?" Bella asked while slipping her shoes on.

"Uh...Rose?" I exclaimed, impressed by my own genius. The three of them looked at me strangely. "Have you met Rose yet?" I continued and Bella looked at Emmett then at me.

"Rosalie? Emmett's girlfriend?" She verified and I nodded.

"No, not yet."

"Why don't we go out for breakfast and you can meet her there?" I suggested with a nervous, high pitched laugh.

Jasper put a hand over his mouth to cover up his laughter and Emmett coughed. Bella just frowned at me. She was probably shocked at how many words I'd spoken to her. But I had to keep going, I didn't want her to realise what I'd actually said.

"Well I guess I don't have a problem with it. Do you think Rosalie will mind?" Bella stated slowly, focusing her attention on Emmett. I breathed out in relief. I am an escape artist.

"Nah, Rosie, won't mind. She's up anyway, working on article I think." He scratched his head and took his phone out to text Rose.

"So, what do you feel like Bells?" Jazz inquired with a knowing look on his face. Bella thought about it for a moment before smiling.

"Pancakes!"

"How did I know?" Jazz sighed and looked to the heavens in mock exasperation.

"Shut up! It's been a while since I've had a good pancake!"

"Good thing I know just the place. They do all three meals and their roast chicken is heavenly." Emmett said while he licked his lips.

"Of course you do. I'm surprised Rose hasn't worked out you're cheating on her with the roast chicken."

Emmett shot me a dirty look while Bella giggled. I grinned at her, glad I was able to make her laugh.

"You think it's funny do you?" Emmett turned to her.

She nodded. "So you get turned on when you get served chicken breasts?"

Emmett's jaw dropped while Jasper burst out laughing and I just grinned. I think this was the start of something amazing.

About an hour later the four of us were sitting around a table waiting for Rose to turn up. The three of them chatted, mostly about Bella's time away in New York and her experiences at university. I just listened.

I also watched them, Bella and Jasper that is. He was whispering something in Bella's ear that caused her to flick him on the ear. His arm rested on the back of her chair. They were just so comfortable with each it was amazing. I'd never met any siblings who were this close. It fascinated me.

Rose appeared just as she was telling us about her first day, and how she got lost and ended up in an anatomy class by accident. Jasper just smiled while Emmett roared with laughter. I assumed Jazz had already heard the tale.

As Emmett wiped his eyes he caught sight of Rose and he stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Rosie. This is Bella Whitlock-Swan. Bella this is Rosalie Hale." He gestured to Bella who stood up and offered her hand to Rosalie. She looked Bella up and down. Rosalie was a very tough woman to impress. She was a journalist like Emmett and I and we met her at university. It took Emmett seven dates before he got a kiss out of her. And that was just on the cheek. It wasn't that she was a bitch or a snob but she was a little wary of making friends.

"Nice to meet you." Bella said as Rose shook her hand.

"Likewise." Rose nodded and released her hand before sitting down next to Emmett. Bella smiled and sat back down too. We ordered our food and waited. It wasn't an awkward silence it just was...silent. Eventually Rose cocked her head to the side and spoke.

"You know, I expected someone who looks exactly like Jasper but really you guys look nothing alike."

"I know, I'm really glad. I didn't fancy looking in the mirror my entire life and seeing that ugly mug staring back at me." Bella smiled while Jazz scoffed and ruffled her hair.

It was true, on first glance Bella and Jasper looked nothing alike. His blonde hair and hazel eyes were a definite contrast to her appearance. But I had been watching them and I had noticed little things. Like the way their eyes crinkled when they smiled and when they did they smile with their whole face, not just their mouth.

"And you've been in New York for the past four years?"

"Um...yeah about that long. I went to school at Alfred U. Got my degree then decided I wanted to come back out here and get a job."

"She's lying. She just missed me." Jasper wiggled his eyebrows and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Oh. What do you do?" I sat up straighter. I wanted to know.

"Well I start at the high school on Wednesday. I'm hoping to be their new librarian." I smiled. It was such a Bella job. I remember how she would always have a book with her wherever we went. I suppose it would only be logical for her to get a job that has something to do with books. Man I would have killed to have had a teacher like her when I was in school. She would have been my TILF.

Shit. Don't think about that.

"Enough about me. I understand you're a journalist Rose?"

No. More about you.

"Yeah, I work for the Seattle Times. I'm the feature article girl."

"Wow. That's amazing. What are you working on at the moment?"

"It's an article on the effects of iPods on socialisation."

"That sounds really interesting. We gotta get a subscription!" She turned to Jazz who shook his head.

"So demanding."

"Typical woman." Emmett shook winked at Bella and she raised an eyebrow at him while Rose whacked him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Emmett...suck my dick." She said and chucked a packet of salt at him.

"I would but my mum told me not to put small things in my mouth." He answered smugly, crossing his arms.

"But you sucked Jaspers dick?" Bella retorted pretending to be confused. I laughed while Em and Jazz shot her an evil look.

"I hate you Bells!" Emmett pouted and she smiled at him. I saw his mouth twitching so I knew he didn't mind.

"I love you." I looked up at Rose with a questioning look on my face. She was grinning at Bella. Bella laughed and just like that Bella was in. It was incredible. I had never seen Rose warm to anybody like that before.

Breakfast went pretty quickly and the conversation was relentless. Eventually we finished and it was agreed that Jazz, Em and I would go and get Bella's bed in her truck. Rose had decided to go back to Bella's apartment to help her unpack. Jazz was going to drive the girls back and then follow us with the truck. Emmett and I hung back as Jasper piggy backed Bella, while the both of them regaled Rose with tales of their childhood.

While I was watching them I realised something.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you reckon he missed her?" I heard Bella's giggles and watched as Jazz spun Bella around, still on his back. I mean I knew he missed her, she was his sister, but there was something else. Some deeper hurt. It wasn't noticeable but if I compared this Jasper to the Jasper of a week ago there would be a difference. A spark of some sort that just seemed to light him up. Maybe I was just imagining things.

"More than we know." Emmett nodded and confirmed my suspicions. He smiled sadly. "You know things were hard after their mum died, and I don't know, he's never said anything but, I think maybe he felt abandoned when she left for New York."

"What?" I asked. I had never thought about that. I guess it was possible, I never really saw how his mum's death affected him. I was unable to attend the funeral because I was sick but Emmett went and he had told me that Jazz seemed to be ok but that Bella wasn't coping well. Jazz was actually meant to come out here with us but when his mum died and he stayed for Bella. It was only two years later, when Bella left that he moved out here.

"Look at how close they were...are. They were inseparable. You have to believe that Bella's leaving affected him in some way."

"But they're only siblings. I mean a separation was bound to happen at one point." Emmett shook his head.

"They're soul mates, Edward."

Soul mates? They're brother and sister! I started to scoff but he interrupted me.

"There's nothing sexual about it or anything but they were destined to be together as family, and as best friends. They just fit so well together. When I watch it makes me wish I had a sibling sometime." He finished and I glanced at him, seeing him shrug.

"I could be wrong though." He chuckled and I smiled, contemplating what he had said. It was certainly plausible.

**I'm just going to clarify that there is no incest in this story. Bella and Jasper are not in love with each other or anything. They don't have any romantic feelings for each other whatsoever. **

**Soul mate- somebody close to somebody else: ****somebody with whom somebody else naturally shares deep feelings and attitudes**

**As is shown above a soul mate does not mean a lover, and I think it is possible to have many soul mates. **

**If you have any questions about their relationship feel free to PM me and I will try really hard to explain it further.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be lovely **

**xoxox**

**quietlieshere**


	3. Chapter 3

**I suck. I really do, I know that. I'm a liar too. I said to you guys months ago that I would update but I haven't. I didn't forget, I just haven't had time. **

**And yeah it's just uploading but I wasn't happy with this chapter so I knew I had to rewrite it. For the past five or six months the real world had to take priority. I thought about this story every week, and am still really passionate about it. I just haven't been able to write.**

**Yeah, I'm a shit. So I really apologise and if I still have people looking forward to reading this I just want to say a big thank you, for coming back after all this time.**

**You've waited long enough, so yeah.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**BPOV**

"So." Rose said as we sprawled on the couch, exhausted. We had come home, and she had helped me move my clothes and other personal items and furniture into my bedroom. All that was left was the bed, which was apparently on its way home now.

"So." I replied waiting for her to continue. She and I had chatted our way through the unpacked, learning new things about each other. I was looking forward to having her as a friend. She was great. Gorgeous as well.

"You play guitar too." I nodded. She had probably gathered that information from the lovely, red tinted guitar that was now placed reverently on a stand in my room. "I thought it was just the boys who were in the band."

"Yeah it was. I never had the courage to get up and perform in front of others. I did with Jasper; he was the one who helped me on guitar. I always really enjoyed music, and singing, I just couldn't do it in front of others."

Her eyebrows rose.

"You sing too?"

I shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm alright I guess. I can do a bit of piano too."

"Wow. Where did you learn that? I'm assuming it wasn't Edward?" She gave me a knowingly smirk and I laughed. Perceptive. She had obviously picked up on the fact that our relationship wasn't as close as mine and Emmett's.

"Obviously not. My last boyfriend, he was in the music program at Alfred and he insisted on giving me a few lessons."

I smiled at the memory of our first lesson. Riley had been exceptionally patient with me, much more than I had. I had slammed his keys in frustration numerous times. I'm surprised he didn't dump me for the violence against his instrument.

"Last boyfriend? What happened to him, if you don't mind me asking?" She toned her excitement, looking at me hesitantly. She didn't need to though; our break up wasn't a sore topic.

"He was leaving New York and travelling to Europe for a couple of months with some other members of our band and I was leaving to come here. We parted on good terms. We were friends first so it was kind of easy."

Everything with Riley had been easy. He was a great guy and I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him. I was a little sad when we split, mostly because I wouldn't have him constantly around. His presence was something I had grown fond of over my four years in New York.

"I thought you hated performing?" Rose's brow had furrowed and she looked confused.

"I did. New York really brought me out of my shell. If it weren't for that place and the people, we definitely wouldn't have needed to pack away that many clothes and I definitely wouldn't have been talking to you like I am now." I laughed and Rose joined in.

"I can't imagine you as being shy."

I rolled my eyes.

"You better believe it. I was a timid, mumbling, blushing mess. I'll have to show you some photos from high school. You'll believe me then."

She threw he head back and laughed and I chuckled along with her. I heard cursing from outside the door. Then a loud bang and a high pitched scream that I recognised confirmed my suspicions. I got up and opened the front door to see the three men all scowling at each other. I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna get any louder? Maybe disturb the neighbours?"

"Sure do, Belly!" Emmett sent me a wink.

"Well, it shouldn't be a problem. I'm pretty sure Jasper over there is going to get into frequencies that only dogs can hear soon. Then we'll have the whole neighbourhood going." I shot my brother a sweet smile and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Excuse me. You would scream like that too if you nearly pushed your elbow through a wall." He retorted. I just shook my head and held the door open as Emmett started pulling in the mattress. He looked up and saw Rosalie and gave her a little wave.

"Emmett refuses to show me his photos. I'm actually pretty sure he's burnt them to prevent me from seeing them." She gave him a meaningful look and he just laughed.

"I don't understand why you need photos of the me of the past, when you have the me of the present. This current face is a gift you should be thankful for!" He contorted his face stupidly, sending the two of us into giggles. I missed Emmett. Yeah, we'd kept in contact but a phone call just isn't the same as being with him in person.

"Do you think you could make us some lunch?" Jazz pleaded as he carried in part of my bed frame.

Normally I would flip him off, but they had gone to get my bed and they were going to assemble it. I suppose the least I could do was make some sandwiches. Besides, I was pretty hungry myself.

"Fine, but you're only getting sandwiches." I crossed my arms and dared him to challenge me. He just nodded enthusiastically and held up two fingers, indicating how many sandwiches he wanted.

"Emmett? Sandwiches?" I called out, knowing he would have at least two.

"Four!" He called back and I rolled my eyes. I swear he had a bottomless pit for a stomach. Edward trudged into the room then, manoeuvring the headboard around the furniture.

"How many?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You don't need to do that."

I frowned. Did he still have a problem with me? I thought he was past that. He seemed fine at lunch, a little quiet maybe, but not the irritated boy I was used to.

"I want to. Do you have a problem with me making your food? I'm not going to poison it you know." I looked him straight in the eyes and he looked surprised before he frowned.

"I didn't mean that!" he snapped before shaking his head and softening his tone. "I just meant that I, um, could make it, you don't have to go to any trouble. I, uh, I don't want to bother you."

So he didn't have a problem with me. He was just weird and awkward. Who would have thought? Mr Smooth fumbling for words. I laughed and patted his arm.

"It's alright Edward, I don't mind. I'm already making them anyway."

"I guess I'll have two then." His eyes scanned my face, searching for something. I nodded and turned to Rose.

"One?" I questioned and she nodded, following me to the kitchen.

"I'll help you. It's unfair for you to make like ten sandwiches." I turned and pushed her into a stool. She sent me a quizzical look.

"You'll do no such thing. I have been making food for groups of boys all my life. Trust me, I'll have these done in about ten minutes."

"You sure?"

"Positive." I replied as I got the butter and ham out of the fridge. Mum had never been a very good cook so those duties fell on me. In New York I just carried on that tradition, having the group over every Friday for dinner.

I had the food set out in nine minutes and Rose let out whistle of approval. Emmett and Jasper were already shovelling the food into their mouths like they hadn't eaten in years.

"Where's Edward?" I asked and thankfully Emmett swallowed before replying.

"Still setting up his bit of the bed."

"I thought you were all doing it?" Rose paused to look at them sideways.

"Yeah, but we finished our bits first. Not our problem he's having trouble." Emmett shrugged but a smile was playing around the corners of his mouth.

"You gave him the hard bit didn't you?"

"No." Liars. I shot them a dirty look and went to get Edward. A loud slap behind me and an exclamation of pain from Emmett made me smirk.

When I got to the room Edward was sitting on the floor screwing the frame of my bed together. He had only put one nail in. All the bastards had done was lay out the bed in the correct places and put the nails in their holes.

"I can't believe you let them leave." I leant against the door, amused. He jumped slightly and swung his head round. Shrugging he stood up and dusted his knees off.

"Well when I said I would do the screwing I didn't think it meant all of it."

"Maybe it's because you're just so good at it." I remarked, biting my lip at his expression. He looked down at me his eyes widening in shock and his jaw dropping down.

"Something wrong, Edward?" I asked sweetly. I think he got my double entendre.

"No. No. Nothing. It's just a little strange to hear you uh…" he trailed off scratching the back of his head.

"Making a sex joke?" I supplied and he coughed a little and I swear his cheeks tinted red a little. Maybe that was just wishful thinking. Even if it was, it made him look cute.

"Uh…yeah." He chuckled and I did too. The last time he had seen me I had been sixteen and silent, I guess this was a normal reaction.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Edward." I grinned at him and turned away. He followed me and I swear I heard him mumble something under his breath but when I looked around his face was blank. I really hoped he would understand that I had grown up. I wasn't some little girl following him around like a lovesick puppy. I was a grown, mature woman. I could handle anything.

He shot me a crooked smile before digging into his meal. My stomach turned. Ok, so maybe I could handle most things.

**Well, there's my return to the wonderful world of Better Than A Superhero. I am sooo much happier with how this chapter is now compared with my earlier draft. I really hope you guy like it. I'm not going to promise anything because I always break them but I'm going to try to update more frequently, because things have settled a little and I want to get this done before everything becomes hectic next year.**

**Reviews are much appreciated, even if you want to tell me how much of a scum I am for not updating sooner **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**xoxo**

**quietlieshere**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight and all its characters belong to SM. I own nothing.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews I received, they really make my day. I do try to reply but I apologise if I miss yours. **

**EPOV**

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Edward."

That statement had been reverberating in my head for the past forty eight hours. Never had I heard a truer statement. Bella was definitely not a little girl. I suppose I hadn't expected her to be really, I knew she had grown up. The changes were remarkable though.

Yesterday after we had finished with her bed the five of us just hung out talking until we went our separate ways. Once the awkwardness of the lunch debacle was gone between Bella and I, I was really able to relax. It was probably the first sex joke which really got me comfortable. I'm not even going start to wonder what that says about me.

And yes, I said first. Who would have thought that Bella had such a dirty, yet hilarious sense of humour? Not me, that's for sure. Of course, Jasper's sense of humour is very much the same, though surprisingly she managed to get even stranger and sicker than he did. In fact, numerous times during the afternoon they got into battles, trying to outdo the others last disgusting comment.

Needless to say, Emmett and I were roaring with laughter. Rose was too, though she looked a little frightened, as if she was wondering what she had gotten herself into. I think I was asking myself that at some points too. I saw again the connection I noticed at breakfast. Jasper and Bella definitely completed each other. I can't believe I didn't notice this when I was younger. But, then again, most of the time I tried to pretend she didn't exist. Being totally honest, I think Jasper tried to keep Bella away from me as much as he could.

But the constant flow of shit that poured from her mouth wasn't the only indication of her transformation. The sparkly, black shirt she was wearing, as well as the skin of her stomach that was visible through a transparent layer, were a dead giveaway. As I watched her moving fluidly on the dance floor with Jazz and Rose I knew the clumsy Bella was a thing of the past. No way would she be able to do that if she was the walking disaster from Forks. Especially in those shoes.

Fuck I sounded like a girl.

I took another sip of my beer, not taking my eyes of the dancing group. It was a bit hard though, seeing as the dance floor was packed. Jazz, Em, Rose and I usually came to Reservations on weeknights, when it wasn't usually this busy. However, Rose and Jazz decided they were going to take Bella out, which was why we were at the nightclub on a Saturday.

Rose and Jazz were doing some sort of strange shimmy thing, looking ridiculous I might add, and Bella was just next to them, shaking to her own beat.

"Got some competition Em," I nodded to Jazz and Rose, "looks like he's moving in on your woman."

He threw his head back and laughed before lifting up his beer and gesturing back over to the dance floor. I took a sip of my beer, swishing it around in my mouth.

"I'm not the only one with some competition."

I looked back towards our friends and saw that Bella was not alone anymore. Some thin, blonde haired guy was now dancing with her. I scowled, mentally hoping she would reject him. She didn't and turned into him more, a smile on her face.

I took another sip, this time nearly choking as I watched the sight in front of me. Bella had gotten right up close to this guy and turned her back to his chest before wiggling down and running a hand through her hair. It was a hot move; just not with him. In fact, think it would have worked better with me. Maybe.

Jazz was making his way over to us and I caught Emmett's eye as he collapsed into the booth. Em did not look happy either. Jazz gulped down some of his drink and grinned at us, mimicking his sister as he ran a hand through his blonde mop. Can't say that gesture did anything for me this time round though.

We sat there in silence for a moment until I cracked. I had to know.

"Aren't you going to stop her?"

He looked up at me with a confused look on his face.

"Who?" He sounded genuinely perplexed. I almost rolled my eyes at him. Wasn't it obvious?

"Bella. Your sister."

He just looked even more confused. Cocking his head to the side and squinting one eye he asked,

"What do I need to stop her from doing?"

"Dancing. With that guy." I spoke slowly, waving my hands towards the area where I could see Bella and the guy together, this time with Rose off to the side. I was confused now. Wasn't Jasper meant to look out for his little sister? Be protective of her and shit.

Emmett's eyes flicked between us and Bella. Probably deciding which one he should pay attention to. We were more worried about her than Jasper.

"I'm not her father."

"Yeah, but you're her-" I started to argue.

"Brother," he finished for me. "I'm not going to go over there and start telling her what she can and can't do. She wouldn't listen to me if I tried."

"But, that guy…and the dancing!" I spluttered. He didn't even look bothered.

"She can dance with whoever she likes. She is a grown woman and I trust her, and her decisions." He stated and my jaw dropped. How can he talk so calmly?

"What if she makes a mistake?"

"Then it's her mistake to make," he sighed and toyed with a coaster. "I'm not going to dictate her life just because I don't like her decisions. And you guys shouldn't either." He raised an eyebrow at us and smirked.

"Hey, I wasn't saying anything." Emmett raised his hands in defence.

"Dude, I know you. You totally wish you could go over there and carry her away over your shoulder. She's like you're sister."

Em pondered this for a bit before shrugging in acceptance. Jazz turned his attentions on me.

"And you. You're probably thinking the same thing, though I doubt your feeling like she's your sister."

"Whatever." I scoffed, but inward was panicking slightly. Was I really that transparent? Could you easily tell that I had the hots for his little sister? Nah, probably not. It was most likely due to the fact that we had known each other for a long time.

I surveyed the dance floor again.

Where the fuck did Bella and the dickhead go?

**BPOV**

Normally I didn't dance with random guys in clubs. But tonight I was in such a good mood I couldn't resist. I was excited about being here and making new friends and I may be slightly buzzed from my beer.

So when the cute, blonde guy decided he wanted a dance I didn't push him away. We danced for two songs, before I excused myself and thanked him. I asked Rose if she wanted a drink and she nodded, still dancing. Extricating myself from the mass of writhing bodies I made my way over to the bar.

"Hey!" A voice called behind me, and I saw my dancing partner walking swiftly up to me. "I'm Peter."

He held out his hand and I shook it laughing at his huge smile.

"Bella."

"I liked dancing with you Bella." He leaned against the bar, his brown eyes twinkling. I copied his posture and smiled back.

"I like that you liked dancing with me."

"That's good."

"It is."

He rubbed his chin, seemingly nervous. I also liked that.

"Do you want to maybe go out sometime?" He looked me directly in the eyes as he asked. Did I? It could be fun. Also, it would be nice having someone else I knew around the city.

"Yeah, I would actually." I nodded at him and he breathed out in relief.

"Can I get your number then?"

"Nope." I got an eyebrow raise for that one. "I just moved here, days ago, literally, so I'll need sometime settling in. If you give me your number I'll call when I'm ready."

He pondered this for a moment before grinning at me. "I like it." Grabbing a napkin and a pen from the bar he scribbled the numbers down. "I await your call, Bella." He said in a mysterious voice and saluted me as he backed away from the bar.

Laughing I turned and jumped a little as I saw the girl standing behind me at the bar. She was staring at me with bright blue eyes. She was very pale, even in the club with the flashing strobe lights I could tell and she was petite. Close to the same height as me without my heels on. Her hair was as dark as coal and cut extremely short. If I was to pull out a strand it would probably only be one or two inches long. She had it styled up in all different directions. Her make-up was very minimal, with only some dark eyeliner placed on her delicate face.

She was wearing the usual bartender attire of black pants and a white shirt, though the shirt had become stained throughout the evening. A handtowel was thrown over her shoulder.

"What would you like?" Her voice was flat and monotone. But I guess mine would be too if I was working here all night. I gave her my order and she returned. As I was fishing the money out of my wallet she spoke again. But it was not something I was expecting.

"Are you Jasper's girlfriend?"

I looked up at her, shocked. Her face was as emotionless as her voice, but her eyes displayed her interest. Bastards always give away everything.

"Um definitely not. I'm his sister." I explained and handed over the money. Her eyes flicked towards our booth and back to me.

"Oh. It wasn't my place to ask anyway." She put the money away and wiped down the bench, feigning disinterest. No-one seemed to be coming over to the bar, and Rose was still dancing so I took a seat in one of the stools.

"How do you know Jasper?" I was intrigued by this woman, mainly because I was pretty sure she had a special interest in my brother.

I saw a light blush form on her cheeks and I smiled. I was usually the one who blushes.

"I serve them whenever they come in here. No big deal." She tried to sound casual, but her body language said otherwise. I wonder if she is the only one who serves them.

"That's cool. I'm Bella by the way." I held my hand out, nearly knocking our drinks over. She took it hesitantly.

"Alice." She sent me a small smile. I leaned forward on the bar. I don't know why, but I immediately liked Alice. I could tell that we could be friends.

"If we're still here when you get off work, you should stop by our booth."

She looked at me incredulously and I nodded.

"Seriously."

"I finish pretty late."

"Damn. I'll tell you what. I'll give you my number and you can call me if you want to hang out sometime." This time I wrote my number down on napkin and I handed it to her. She took it making a face like she was trying not to laugh.

"But no using it to stalk my brother." I waggled my finger at her in warning. Fuck. Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say. She's never going to call me now. Shit.

To my surprise however she laughed and put the napkin in her pocket.

"I think I'll do that Bella. Although, you're the one who is picking up women in bars so I should be more worried about you." This time when she spoke her voice had more character and her expression lit up her face.

"Touché." I laughed and got up as she was called away to another customer. I was confident that I would be getting a call from Alice very soon.

**So I didn't stick to my plan but eh. Here's the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**xoxo**

**quietlieshere**


End file.
